Typically, there has been a collective device for switching refrigerant flow arranged between an outdoor device and an indoor device of an air conditioning system to switch a refrigerant flow. The collective device for switching refrigerant flow includes a first gas pipe provided with a switching valve and connecting a high-pressure valve and a low-pressure valve, and a second gas pipe connecting the first gas pipe and the indoor device. For arranging this collective device for switching refrigerant flow in a ceiling and charging this collective device for switching refrigerant flow with foam, the size of the collective device for switching refrigerant flow in a height direction needs to be reduced, and the collective device for switching refrigerant flow needs to be compact.
For solving these problems, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-114049 discloses, for example, a refrigerant flow path switching device arranged between a heat source device and a utilization device forming a refrigerant circuit to switch a refrigerant flow. The refrigerant flow path switching device includes a first refrigerant pipe connected to a suction gas communication pipe extending from the heat source device, a second refrigerant pipe connected to a high/low-pressure gas communication pipe extending from the heat source device, a third refrigerant pipe connected to a gas pipe extending to the utilization device, a coupling portion connected to the first, second, and third refrigerant pipes and coupling the first, second, and third refrigerant pipes to each other, a first switching valve arranged at the first refrigerant pipe, and a second switching valve arranged at the second refrigerant pipe. The second switching valve is arranged at a position higher than the first switching valve. The third refrigerant pipe has the lowermost portion at a position with the lowest height, and at the lowermost portion, is connected to the coupling portion (see claim 1).